User blog:Iamthelegion/Captain America: Civil War vs Batman V. Superman: Dawn of Justice - Marvelous Rap Battles Bonus Battle
ye so this is a thing i wrote like right after i got blocked when they were still relevant and actually predated MRB but whatever imma release it here now like this connection should be p obvious no vs symbol on that thing because it was hard to fit in without obscuring cap shield and also i dont feel it really serves much of a purpose given i have them literally facing each other ye so captain america: civil war vs batman v superman: dawn of justice man this was overdue The Battle: Iron Man and Captain America: Let us show you the future, men who are limitless Because two heartbreakers will dismiss your innocence We're the Avengers, we saved the world, three times! You? Cobbled together, rushed in, toting war crimes I don't mean to be Stark, but your chances are bleak You dunces came first and we Avenged what you reaped! We're what heroes should be, get the job done regardless Steve, is that right? Yes, Tony. Sokovia was pretty artless. Batman and Superman: You're fighting amongst yourselves but we're above I'll mark your faces, enjoy your time in the Gulag You bit off our rep, we won't need to be extended To make scrap out of the tin man and the pretender You're built for compensation, I won't need to wing it To have the hypocrite and the traitor planetarily evicted If anyone's not for Earth, it's the refugee playing god! You sure you want to battle with the man who killed Zod? Iron Man: I'm sick of these flagged men "sticking to their morals" Dropping buildings on kids, then returning to their laurels! Batman: Damn right. You have to get it done the right way. Vigilant in the night so the innocent see another day. Captain America: You know what I see, when a man goes consequentialist? The kind of guy who lets mercenaries kill Communists. Superman: I'd have to agree, these two are totally out of line You can suck my heat vision because this is your time! Black Panther and Wonder Woman: This is not wise, you are consumed by vengeance We get it, your parents died, that's of no consequence Own up to your actions, because for centuries now The Black Panther/Wonder Woman has stood to make the mighty's ego bow down Zemo and Luthor: I couldn't have put it better. Agreed, my new pal We'll put the monsters from the skies back into the ground! I lost everyone, and now, so will all of you! Allen, Romanoff, Kent, Potts, Pennyworth. Barnes too! You think we want more of you? Your empire already fell I would have to conclude that Zod's clatter was its death knell! Divided, you are nothing. Wilson-one realize who's way? Oh, it's irrelevant, because now is your Doomsday! Outro: yay bonus battles Who won (1)? Batman and Superman Iron Man and Captain America Who won (2) Batman Superman Iron Man Captain America Wonder Woman and Black Panther Who won (3) Superheroes Supervillains hint to the on-season following (previous hints apply too) Category:Blog posts